Just Momo
by ramen-hokage
Summary: Momoshiro comes over for a tennis game and has a little accident. Drabble. Light MomoRyo


To those of you who know me, I'm sorry I haven't been writing much lately. My life has been,,, well, to be blunt, bleeehhhh. But I'm getting a bit bored with Naruto and decided to try a new couple.

I haven't written much in a while and I have no beta reader, so I strongly suggest that those who don't like bad writing leave, I'm really rusty.

Anyway…

Momo/Ryo

PG-13-ish (T)

Light cursing and shounen-ai.

Based on a tennis accident I had a while a ago.

Belongs to Takeshi Konomi, not me. This is just a little drabble for my own use to see if I can still write.

* * *

Just Momo

* * *

School had just ended. Takeshi Momoshiro and Echizen Ryoma were biking towards Ryoma's house. There was no practice today. Seigaku, their team, had won a tournament the other day and were given a day off for relaxation time.

It was a warm Friday afternoon, but as we all know, just because there was no practice does not mean that these two athletes weren't going to play tennis.

"So," Momoshiro started, breaking the silence gently, "…Damn I forgot what I was going to say."

"Baka," Ryoma retorted simply.

Momoshiro felt the urge to yell at his kohai but instead ignored the comment and continued biking.

They pulled into Ryoma's driveway and hopped off Momoshiro's bike. No words were spoken at the time; none were really needed.

Ryoma's house was quiet. Momoshiro spent no thought in wondering where Ryoma's family was, probably out running errands of something similar.

Ryoma walked upstairs and changed out of his school uniform into a comfortable outfit for tennis. Momoshiro followed his friend upstairs and changed into something comfortable as well.

None of this is really important; nothing really happens until the game begins…

3 games to love, Ryoma in lead.

"Sempai, you're not playing so good today." Ryoma yelled across the court, hitting a volley seconds previously.

Momoshiro paused, missing the ball completely. "I.. I just have something on my mind, sorry."

Ryoma stared at his sempai, "Well if you're not going to try, then I may as well go home." He turned to leave. This got Momoshiro's attention.

"Ah wait, I said sorry. Get back here and I'll play you for real." He said with an odd glint in his eye.

Ryoma shrugged, "Mada mada dane."

5 games to 2. Ryoma still in the lead, with Momoshiro following swiftly.

"Oi! Ryoma!" Momoshiro shouted across the court, as the ball flew up high above his head, "Hit this!" He raised his racket and jumped high, hitting the ball in an instant. His infamous dunk smash shot past Ryoma who dodged the ball rather than hitting it. Momoshiro saw a frightened look in his kohai's eyes as Ryoma stared below Momoshiro's feet. Momoshiro, still in midair, looked down and spotted Karupin just below him.

Gravity pulled him back towards the court swiftly, giving him little reaction time to adjust his footing to avoid the cat.

Thud! Clack kack ack!

Ryoma jumped over the net, "Momo-sempai, are you ok?"

Momoshiro has avoided the cat, but his footing had slipped upon landing and his ankle twisted beneath his weight. His racket had skidded behind him somewhere. Karupin had run away in the scare, leaving Momoshiro and Ryoma on the court, alone once more.

Laying back on the clay court, Momoshiro tried not to show how bad the pain really was and smiled, "I'm fine. Wanna help me up?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and spoke smugly, "If you're fine, then why would I help you up?" Momoshiro sighed and tried to stand on his own.

He failed, miserably. And fell, back to the ground, clinging to his ankle in pain.

"Y'know, maybe I'm not alright."

Sighing, Ryoma said, "Mada mada dane." He helped his sempai up and began supporting Momoshiro and they walked back inside, leaving their rackets behind.

Inside Momoshiro laid on Ryoma's couch, Owww… shit."

"Well I don't think it's broken but baka-sempai won't be playing tennis for a long while."

Momoshiro sat up a bit, "Man, that's not cool. I was going to win too."

Ryoma chuckled, "Sure you were."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"…"

Defeated by the silence, Momoshiro laid back down, "Well now what?"

"I have a PS2 with some good tennis games upstairs, I can kick your ass at that then."

"Like hell you would!"

Two hours later, it was beginning to get dark. Really dark, and yet they still played.

Ryoma's family members came home, not all at once though. But none of them bothered to come upstairs when they heard Ryoma and Momoshiro laughing and chatting upstairs. It was just like any other day.

Ryoma sat on his bed, arrogant grin on his face. Momoshiro sat on the floor, pouting.

"The game is rigged. Either that or you cheated! You cheated! There's no way in hell I'd lose to your eight times in a row!" Momoshiro stood to tower over the shorter boy, but had forgotten about his injury and a shockwave of pain shot up his leg. This resulted in, instead of Momoshiro towering over Ryoma, he fell on him.

Awkward silence followed suit.

Momoshiro had caught himself just centimeters from his kohai. Ryoma stared at him, his facial expression saying nothing.

Rather caught up in the moment, Momoshiro leaned forward, pressing his lips to Ryoma's. Short. But…there was something there. Something Ryoma had never known.

Momoshiro had been harboring a crush on his kohai for sometime now, but denial and fear of a broken friendship kept him from saying or doing anything about it.

But impulse had gotten he better of him…

He pulled away quickly, "Ah, sorry Ryoma. I.. I was just… kinda… sorry…" He began to pull away, but a small hand gripped his shoulder.

"Are you going to stand on that ankle again? Why not just stay here, Momo-sempai?" Ryoma smirked, though it wasn't as arrogant as his usual ones. It was warm in a way.

Momoshiro, slightly surprised by this action, froze. What to do? What to say to that?

"…Momo-sempai…" His name was whispered below him. He stared at Ryoma, eyes unbelieving and unsure. "What was that a second ago?"

"A… kiss?"

"Yeah that. I'd like another, Momo-sempai."

"Just Momo." Momoshiro whispered as he smiled and leaned back in for more.

A final whisper fell on deaf ears, "Momo…"

* * *

Omake

* * *

So tell me what you think. I'm tired and it's nearly 4 am (as I write this). Blehhh I have school in two hours. Ciao. 


End file.
